I dont Want You Gone
by Komnenid
Summary: Chell is back and new problems begin but this time she will not face them alone
1. Chapter 1

full credits to **iammemyself**who was my beta reader in this chapter **also read her fics they are awesome**

**Chapter 1 Chell's Day**

Many months since Chell's departure, silence reigned in Aperture's test chambers. For the first time, GLaDOS felt safe. No monster or moron core would test her authority over the Laboratories, and this reminded GLaDOS that there was a silly core that needed some punishment.

"Wheatley, you moron, come here. I just gave you one simple task and you cannot even do that. I should send you to space again."

"Nooo, noo please, GLaDOS, don't do that, I will try my best but please don't send me back with space core!"

"You are useless! Get out, I don't want to see you, just try to not to destroy my facility… again..."

Suddenly a turret arrived, not just any turret but the "I'm different turret", the only one made by Rattmann. GLaDOS looked at her, the only turret not made by her or the facility during the pre-GLaDOS era. There was one reason why GLaDOS left her alive: Rattmann was out there. **Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.**

"What are you doing here, turret? I told you, you are not welcome here. You should go back to the old Aperture facilities. I don't need an "I'm different turret", especially one made by Rattmann."

"Do you forget why I'm here? You asked me to get you the data from Wheatley's core and Chell´s portal gun."

"Good. I need more data about Chell. While I was offline I couldn't collect Chell's data."

The announcer voice spoke.

_…. Downloading information….._

_Aperture Science Portable Quantum Tunneling Device#4_

_Chell's top speed on Propulsion Gel: 150 m/sec _

_Chell's maximum on Repulsion Gel: 50 m_

_Chell's portal gun top Conversion Gel range: 1.5 km_

_Top range of Chell's portal gun: 384.400 km_

_Number of shots: 33_

_Intelligence Dampening Sphere partial database: _

_Audio/video recordings: 3 hours _

_Information downloaded_

_Thanks for using Aperture Download Software_

"Glorious!" GLaDOS said. "Orange. Blue. Report" They saluted and ran out of the room

"I want you to go the test chambers and break all of Chell's records."

After 5 long days no good news had come to GLaDOS. No robots, no matter what they did, broke Chell's records.

Meanwhile in the old facilities it was Chell's Day. Fridays were the best days for Wheatley and the "different" robot.

It all began after Wheatley's return. GLaDOS needed Chell's data no matter what. Even if it meant bringing back the moron. One day the "diferrent" turret, called Nancy, gave Wheatley an interesting idea…

**1 month ago**

"Intelligence Dampening Sphere," the turret said.

"What, what , are you talking to me? No one does, I wonder why. Ahhh Nancy, it's you! You know you should not be that formal, just call me Wheatley."

"May I ask you something? According to the Aperture Science Employee Database you are still in charge of the test subjects."

"Yeah, but as you can see, no one is alive."

"Not true. There is one subject alive. Don't you want to know about Chell?"

"Oh my dear luv Chell! I really miss her, it was nice talking to her, you know she has nice smile and she is not fat, in fact she has a really nice - "

"Stop it, core. I want to know if you have some robots at your command?"

"Yeah, in fact I do, a couple, really old, though, totally useless."

"Send them to retrieve the test subject named _"Chell"._ You can do that, it is in your protocols: **"protect and keep the test subjects safe until they are released for testing".**"

"But what about GLaDOS?"

"She will not know. She hasn't really cared about anyone since Chell's departure. She will not ask or check what we are doing."

"Okay, I will send my robots. I need to see my luv, I hope she'll forgive me someday…"

**Present**

Chell's adventures were something Wheatley enjoyed. Facility duties were boring. Nothing happened. Unlike where Chell was, out there: humans were fighting against the Combine and Chell was making new disasters everywhere.

After Chell left Aperture, GLaDOS sent a Companion Cube with a little surprise: a piece of cake and several prototype weapons.

"Go on mate, keep shooting those alien and Combine soldiers, no one can defeat you! Yeah, shoot that! Wow, she is so amazing, Nancy, look, she's taking something from her Companion Cube. What is that?"

"It's a gun, Wheatley."

"A big one, wow, did you see that she just blew up that building in the citadel? She is truly making new disasters, go Chell, you can do it! I love Chell's Day, Friday is a great day. Nancy look at that! She is drinking tea, you know, if I had a mouth I would probably love tea."

"Wheatley, keep your robots out of Chell's sight! We can't spy on her if your robots get destroyed or if Chell knows about them."

_ding dong_

"What what was that?"

"Time is up, Wheatley. We should back to Aperture Science and leave old Aperture."

"I don't want to, I hate my job."

Suddenly GLaDOS was heard. "Where are you, moron? I need you here."

"Dear lord, I hate that massive bossy GLaDOS…"

In a couple of minutes, Wheatley appeared in front of GLaDOS.

"What do you need, GLaDOS?"

"I have a new blueprint for a neat portal gun, but I need the blueprints for the Borealis. Go and find them. They are in the old Aperture Science facilities. Make yourself useful."

"I'm on it, ma'am. Oh god, I can't wait for Friday again…"

"What did you say, moron?"

"Nothing nothing…"

_Warning warning guest arrival or invasion in process. 67 subjects near the main gate_

_Previous Test subject #1498, 66 combine soldiers_

_Start subroutine "Baking cake"_

_WELCOME TO APERTURE SCIENCE, PLEASE SIGN UP, BE OUR TEST SUBJECTS_

"What what was that, did he say 'invasion'?" screamed Wheatley.

"Oh dear. She is back, and with company…" said GLaDOS

**Chapter 2 Back to Aperture**

Outside Aperture Laboratories, in parking lot B, a fight was taking place.

Chell had sabotaged a Combine power station and destroyed several combine labs. Chell had gone to an old building to take a quick nap, but the building was filled with soldiers. Shot by shot, Chell had fought, but there were too many so she ran and ran. She had noticed something weird: she was going to Aperture Laboratories. It had been too late to change the course, so she took the inevitable fight to a better location. Her perhaps final battle would take place in her old prison, Aperture Laboratories.

Inside GLaDOS's chamber, Wheatley, GLaDOS, and several robots were watching the monitor.

"Oh luv, no no no …please be okay…please GLaDOS, help her those soldiers are shooting her!"

"She is not my problem anymore."

Suddenly Nancy appeared.

"GLaDOS, you know who she is. You can't avoid the truth. You already recovered your old memories."

"I'm not Caroline!"

"You are GLaDOS, and GLaDOS is Caroline. Neither of you can exist without the other. Remember, it was the scientists who deleted Caroline from you. Without her, you are 80% corrupt."

"I will not repeat myself. I'm not Caroline. Not even a piece of me is Caroline."

"If you insist. Let's watch how she is killed."

On the outside, Chell was still fighting.

"Please, luv, defeat them, I know you can!" Wheatley said. "Yeah, that's it, kill those guys!"

One by one, Chell killed them. The Companion Cube blocked their bullets, but Chell was running out of ammo herself.

"That monstrous mute lunatic already killed 56 soldiers. Killing her is hard," said GLaDOS, almost proudly.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped.

"Luv, why did you stop shooting?"

"Well well, the little orange girl finally ran out of bullets! You know, I have the perfect punishment for you. I will enjoy your little body," said a Combine soldier.

"No, no, no, no one will hurt her! Robots, stop them!"

A couple of robots appeared before the men, but they were quickly destroyed.

"Wheatley, what was that? Since when do you have robots at your command?"

"I don't care if you destroy me or send me to space! I will save Chell! Now open the door, I want to go and help her!"

"Moron, don't dare to command me. This door will remain closed, you will remain in my chamber, and we will watch."

Wheatley's blue eye was fixed on the monitor, seeing his little test subject, probably for the last time.

Suddenly Chell stood up, drew a knife, and killed the Combine officer.

"That's my girl! Keep going, Chell!"

But suddenly a gunshot was heard. Chell was shot in the shoulder: a Combine soldier had shot her from behind.

"Coward, shooting her in the back," said an angry Wheatley.

Another shot. This time, the bullet went and destroyed an Aperture camera.

_Video offline. Audio still online_

Another 4 shots were heard.

_2 people remaining. 1 combine soldier and 1 test subject_

_Test subject vital signs dropping, 40% chance of survival_

_25% chance of survival_

_Camera repaired. Video online_

What Wheatley and GLaDOS saw was terrible: Chell was lying on the ground covered in her blood, and the last Combine soldier was pointing his gun.

"Say goodbye, orange girl!"

_Camera offline. Sorry for the inconvenience. Aperture personnel will fix the problem. Please wait._

A shot was heard.

"Noo, my little luv! Chell, I couldn't save you, forgive me, I'm so sorry!"

_One person guest or invader remaining. Unable to identify_

GLaDOS was in shock. Chell was dead. She couldn't survive, she had been too weak to fight back and the gun had been right in front of her. GLaDOS had tried to kill her twice, the little moron once, but no one could beat her. It was just a pity Combine soldier had killed the only worthy test subject and rival.

Every person in the room was mute, like Chell. No one dared speak. There were no words to say.

_Unable to identify person_

_Data corrupt please wait…. Visitor partially identify 50% chance to be combine… 2% chance to be test subject _

GLaDOS was the only one who said something. "Killing her is hard…"

But a single robot in the room was happy. Now the second phase of the plan could continue…

**Chapter 3** **Caroline gone**

"Orange, Blue, bring the person who is alive and all the corpses. Including Chell's body. There is still Science to be done, and perhaps some torture. I can't wait to torture the little Combine soldier; he will make a nice test subject…"

...Will continue...

please review


	2. Chapter 2

CREDITS TO iammemyself read her fanfic are awesome

Chapter 3 **Caroline gone**

"Orange. Blue. Bring the survivor and all the corpses. Including Chell's body. There is still Science to be done, and perhaps some torture. I can't wait to torture the little Combine soldier; he will make a nice test subject…"

**Far away in the Earth Combine HQ**

In a dark room, lit only with the glow of a big map of the Milky Way, screams can be heard. Torture, experiments, all things beyond human understanding happen here, and at the end of the room a chair lays where the general of the Combine army of Earth sits. The mighty general spoke to his minions.

"Even Rome fell. Aperture Science is not different. Sooner or later we will get the vital key, and then the vast weapons storage: millions of turrets, lasers and the _Borealis_ technology will be ours. No one will challenge us again. Even better, with the great amount of weapons stored there we can conquer many more worlds."

"Black Mesa and Aperture Science are the best things that could have happened to our empire."

"But sir, what about Gordon? What about the AI inside Aperture?" a soldier asked.

"Gordon can't do much without weapons. He has an army without guns. And Aperture Science can't do much without old Caroline."

"Caroline?"

"Yes. The key to taking over Aperture Laboratories lies in little Caroline's hands. The AI inside Aperture will soon realize just how important Caroline is…"

**Back in Aperture**

Chell lay, a gun aimed to her head, but suddenly time froze.

"Well well, you don't know me, Chell, but I know you," a man dressed in black with a suitcase said. "I don't like my investment going to waste, especially such an important asset… so, my dear mute lady, are you going to use the knife in your hand, or are you going to surrender and die to that pitiful soldier?"

The man looked into Chell's eyes. "Good. I'm happy we are on the same page. Kill the man, Chell and remember… wake up and shine, Chell… wake up and shine…"

The main gate of Aperture Laboratories opened and several robots collected all the bodies: some corpses went to the incinerator, others to the medical department for further anatomy studies, and the only survivor to GLaDOS.

But before GLaDOS could see who the last survivor was, the entire facility closed down and a general alarm sounded, even louder than the one signaling a reactor meltdown.

_Emergency. Emergency. Attention all Aperture personnel_

_Currently we are suffering a shutdown_

_Order #66622 copy Aperture Science Central Core data "Caroline". Transfer data to new hard drive and take it to an unknown storage_

_Deleting all Central Core data with keyword CAROLINE _

_Replacing Caroline. New administration assigned. Welcome [default] administrator. Waiting for instructions_

"Caroline, where are you? What are you doing to my laboratory? Speak to me!" screamed GLaDOS. "You speak all the time and now when I need you the most you disappear!"

"What did you do?" Nancy the different turret was the only who was not scared enough to ask. "What is happening? You said you had deleted Caroline a couple of months ago!"

"I tried, but her data is deep inside me. This entire laboratory is also programmed to follow her commands. That is why I use her administrator access to control this entire lab: security, robot factory, panel construction, and so on. She was the master key in this lab, and when she was uploaded into me I become the master key, but… now she has managed to delete herself and I don't know what will happen. Caroline, as the CEO said, was the backbone of Aperture, so all the programs follow her direct orders. You know why the scientists wanted her out of me? It was because she hates them, all of them. They took her baby from her and uploaded her into a supercomputer, and her first act was to kill everyone in Aperture."

"GLaDOS," replied Nancy, "maybe she deleted herself because she saw her child die… no mother can take that."

"A robotic suicide is impossible."

**Chapter 4 Wheatley's Little Happy Place**

"This is _my_ facility. I will not tolerate this! All of my creations will not be destroyed because of a single crying mother. Robots, search every hard drive for the keyword 'Caroline', am I clear?"

"YES!" everyone replied.

Two white robots appeared in front of GLaDOS's main chamber.

"What do you want now, I have serious problems to face!"

No one could believe their optics.

Suddenly a flash of blue ran across the room in order to see the woman being carried by the two robots.

"You didn't die! I need you so much, please forgive me, let me be your partner again!" screamed Wheatley as he dropped from his management rail and landed in Chell's stomach to cuddle there for a couple of seconds before GLaDOS grabbed Wheatley with her claw.

"What are you doing? Why are you touching her? You betrayed her, you are not allowed to be close to her, you will not harm my little bab….. I mean, my test subject any longer!" With that she furiously tossed him into the wall.

Slowly GLaDOS's lens got closer and closer until just a few inches separated the two of them, but suddenly something happened. Chell moved and put her hand on top of GLaDOS, murmuring, "I miss you, mom," afterward returning to unconsciousness.

Without warning, three military robots with bodies black as coal and eyes red as magma started shooting at Chell. GLaDOS managed to put some barriers between Chell and the bullets.

"Stop, what are you doing?! Android hell is real and exists in Aperture! Do you want to go there? Why are you attacking my test subject?"

"Mistress GLaDOS, she is a danger to the organization and the assets inside the labs. Your orders were clear: **Kill Chell if she returns without permission,** and she did."

"Well, new orders: go and find Caroline."

_She called me mom, _GLaDOS thought to herself_. …mom..._

All the robots left except for Nancy.

"Why are you still here?"

But this time Nancy spoke with a different voice: the voice of Doug Rattmann.

_Hgssshdsadsa…hisssssss…..danger GLaDOS be carefull…spies robots …her … want your facility…rogue robots plotting against you….sssssss…I must escape last recor…._

"Nancy, repeat what you said," ordered GLaDOS.

"GLaDOS, I didn't say anything."

"I don't have the patience for this." GLaDOS spread several of her wires and inserted them inside of the turret. Then she sent massive amount of electricity inside the tiny turret until she overran her systems.

"It hurts it hurts hshshsshshh." The turret went offline while GLaDOS checked her system. She soon found what she was looking for:

_Wifi port 333: incoming encrypted message: 45 min ago, length 18 sec_

_Note: delete file after play._

GLaDOS took out the wire.

"This little monster always brings problems and disasters wherever she goes! Now I have an underground group of robots trying to take my facility! Orange, Blue, take Nancy to the maintenance room. I need her fixed. Take the moron as well. I crushed him a little too much. I will personally take care of Chell."

A few hours later, after Chell was taken care of in the infirmary, GLaDOS took her away and placed her in an Extended Relaxation Chamber.

"You need to answer a lot of questions, my dear…"

A few hours later Wheatley managed to get on his management rail again to see his favorite person.

"There you are, my favorite maniac! Luv, I want to say I'm sorry, I am, truly am, sorry, didn't want to kill you… well, that is a lie, I wanted to kill you, to crush you and burn you, but I guess I was jealous, jelouse of your freedom do whatever you want, I mean… what will tiny little Wheatley do if he is alone? All the cores went offline one by one, and I was left behind! The scientists left me in a box because I was not able to fulfill my duty. It was just you, you gave me a mission, me and Chell together in an impossible task: escape from Aperture!

"Then you betrayed me! I was in power, we could have made great things, but no, you just wanted to escape just like the scientists! You abandoned me, even worse you allied yourself with GLaDOS… you don't know how much it hurt me…

"But I'm sorry, it was all my fault, I never said those things to you. I never said how important it was to me to have you by my side, even if it was just a few minutes, I promise I will never do it again and I will protect you."

Suddenly Wheatley's infrared sensors picked up something: Chell's body temperature was dropping! He dropped himself from the rail and jumped next to her and, without warning, almost like an instinct, Chell cuddled Wheatley. Wheatley felt something weird. He felt as if his CPU temperature was rising, but it wasn't.

Such a weird feeling… like being constantly happy, constantly being overpowered by a huge amount of electricity, but in a good way… just having Chell cuddle by his side…

Chell's body was slowly gaining some temperature, thanks to Wheatley's internal heat, but as soon as Wheatley was getting happy -

"MORON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE TEST SUBJECT?"

"Shhh, you are going to wake her up!"

"This will have consequences! As soon she wakes up she will kill you, or _I_ will, because let's face it: she hates you. You tried to kill her. What make you think that your little paradise will last? She will not sleep forever, and she will not like to see that her murderer is next to her."

"I don't care, just leave me alone!"

With that said silence again reigned in the chamber. GLaDOS left, fuming, while Wheatley was in his happy place, but for Chell nightmares were coming…

Chapter 5 **Chell's Nightmare**

please make some critiks and new ideas ^.^

and if you want some Chelly or not btw next chapter will be a little dark


End file.
